warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Retritaliation
"Retritaliation" is the eighth installment in the Oto Arc, and was published on September 28th, 2016 by Garr9988. Synopsis Garrett is finally made aware of the existence of Oto Barry, the one who sent him the tin that set Scott free. Scott, seeking revenge, goes after Oto alone, but may be in over his head when going against inhuman evil. Cast Main Characters * Garrett Scott/Scott * Oto Barry * Felix Draco * Arthur Nielsen * Drake Hosfelt * Mike Korss * Mordin Korss * Myka Bering Minor Appearances * Abigail Cho * Claudia Donovan * Irene Frederic * Vanessa Calder Cameos * Aden Taylor * Ariana Fletcher * Blaine Biston * Bri Rependata * Carl Kyles * Claire Donovan * Mary Melinoe * Matt Sordens * Pete Lattimer * Samara Matthews * Tyler Lepido Plot Trivia * The original title of the story was "Revengeance", but was changed after Garr9988 discovered it was already the title of a Metal Gear Rising game. * Like the Oto Logs written before it, each chapter except the Epilogue is named for a flower whose meaning relates to its chapter (meanings found here). * An early concept for the story involved Scott creating multicolored clones of himself via Isaac Newton's Prism. These clones would have been encountered one by one by the Warehouse Agents on their way to rescue Garrett, and would have been fought individually in a style reminiscent to each Undertale boss of the same color. ** E.g. The blue clone would have been fought in a manner similar to Sans, the green would have been fought like Undyne, etc. * Another concept that was scrapped farther into the writing process was the idea that the story would have two endings, one where Scott killed Oto, and one where he did not. This would have been facilitated via a ballot box from the 1877 American Presidential Election, as suggested by ProfDraco2. * The Epilogue was an addition made by ProfDraco2 after Garr9988 finished the story without intending for there to even be an epilogue. According to Prof, it had been planned for several months before the story was first published. * The abandoned factory most of the story is set in is the same factory featured in Bodyguard. * The scene where Oto begs Garrett/Scott to work with him is based on a scene from the Steven Universe episode "Alone at Sea", where antagonist Jasper begs the character Lapis Lazuli to return to being a toxic and abusive fusion with her. ** In a similar manner, the scene where Garrett/Scott is possessed by Fish's whip and attacks the Agents, and then Oto, was slightly based on and timed to the scene where Jasper and Lapis Lazuli fused (mostly the two songs played in that scene). *** This is the second time a scene has been based on Malachite's formation, the first being when Garrett sacrifices himself to stop Scott in Ultimum Exercitatus. * Starting at Chapter 10, several chapters feature flashbacks from Beginding. * The two small porcelain figures almost hit by the Frisbee in Chapter 1 is a reference to a joke made by Colin Mochrie on Whose Line is it Anyway? Artifacts Featured * 1940s Damaged Rotary Phone * Aaron Swartz's Computer Mouse * Albert Anastasia's Barber Shop Chair * Albert Fish's Whip of Nails * Axeman of New Orleans' Phonograph * B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird * Bob Burton's Shotgun * Bridge Plank from Tsingy de Bemaraha * Carl Jung's Cuckoo Clock * Carl Jung's Sofa Cushion * Elements of Harmony * Ferdinand David's Violin * "Fright Nights" Fog Machine * Gil Perez's Helmet * Harriet Tubman's Thimble * Henry Fuseli's Stole * Horseshoes from the Execution of François Ravaillac * Jascha Heifetz's Violin Bow * Jonathan Shay's Copy of Iliad/Odyssey * Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag * Leather Strap from the First Iron Spike Chair * Max Lüscher’s Color Cards * Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin * Rathwire Hillfort Stone * Sigmund Freud's Cigar * Sigmund Freud's Glasses * Sigmund Freud's Lighter * Susan Nolen-Hoeksema’s Glasses * Tomas de Torquemada's Torch * Utility Knife of the Chelsea Headhunters * Zdzisław Beksiński's Lost Painting * The Zodiac Killer's Hood * Chair from Orfield Laboratories Anechoic Chamber * Heel String Gang Prison Shank * Herbert Cobb McDonald's Buffet Line * Ken Kesey's Cuckoo Clock * Sigmund Freud's Couch, Carpet, and Cushions * Sos & Victoria Petrosyan's Quick-Change Curtain * The Gibsons' Wheel of Death * Marc Isambard Brunel's Quadrant